


Halley Potter until I get a better title

by NaokoNamikaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaokoNamikaze/pseuds/NaokoNamikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does betrayal feel? Was a random idea one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halley Potter until I get a better title

Prologue – Sixth Year

Final Term, Last Day

I smiled as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked towards me. "Hey guys..."

"Shut up freak. We never want to speak to you again." Ron snarled as he walked past me.

"We are sick of risking our lives for you. And you know what, I don't care what Dumbledore promised us, I am no longer going to pretend to like you simply for a cushy job." Hermione sneered. "Enjoy your summer, freak."

I blinked back tears as she followed Ron into the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast. I couldn't face everyone so I went out to sit beside the lake and try to figure out what I had done to them.

Summer – June 30th

I flinched as Dudley Dursley kicked me in the ribs as two of his friends held me down.

"This beating is because you tried to poison me."

I blinked in confusion. How had I poisoned him?

"I found a box of sweets in your room... it looked interesting so I opened it. It had what looked like jelly beans in it so I ate them..." Dudley sneered down at me. "They made me sick and now I get to punish you."

I simply stopped fighting them, it was easier to give in than it was to fight back.

Summer – July 31st

I sighed as I waited for anything to happen, be it presents or even a simple letter.

Who am I kidding? No one cares what happens to me. Only that I survive long enough to kill Voldemort for them...

I went to bed early that night without even waiting for midnight.

Summer – August 3rd

I struggled against Vernon Dursley as he held me on the kitchen floor. "You made me lose my job with your freakish ways."

I stared up at him in horror as he poured something over my scar and into my right eye before it dripped onto the tiled floor. My skin burned where the liquid had touched it.

"Give the freak these. I found them in its room." Petunia Dursley sneered as she held out the two potions I had made for my holiday homework. "Mix them and make it drink them."

Vernon smirked as he forced me to watch as Petunia poured both potions into a glass and mixed them together. He held my nose as she poured the combination down my throat.

They let me go as I started spluttering. The two potions were harmless separately, both used for healing. But if they were mixed they created an acid almost as strong as hydrochloric acid.

"You have an hour to get out of here. I want all of your belongings gone with you. Anything left will be burnt." Vernon snarled as he yanked me to my feet and shoved me towards the stairs. "I never want you to show your face around here again."

I nodded as I went up the stairs to gather my belongings. I shoved everything except the clothes they gave me into my trunk, shrunk it and my broomstick before placing both along with my wand and wallet in my jeans pocket.

I slowly crept back downstairs, trying not to disturb the Dursleys on my way out. I made it to the front door before Vernon appeared behind me.

"This is for you. Now fuck off and never come back." Vernon sneered as he threw a handful of change at me.

I waited until he had returned to the house before I summoned the money to me and left Privet Drive for the last time.

Summer – August 6th

I sat in the waiting room of a Muggle clinic waiting to see a doctor about my eye and face. I had been there for an hour and a half already.

"Miss Black? The doctor can see you now."

I looked up as the young nurse called me. 'Thank you." I followed her into the doctor's office.

I sat across from the doctor as he examined my injured eye.

"I'm afraid there is only one solution for your injuries." He said softly. "All I can do is sew the lid shut so that no infection sets in. I'm sorry, Miss Black."

"When can you do it? I have to go away soon." I asked equally softly. "And is there anything you can do for the burns?"

"If you wish I can sew it immediately. It will cost $30, is that all right with you? But there is nothing I can do for the burns except to prescribe a cream for them."

I checked my wallet and saw that I did have the correct amount in it. "Please, the sooner the better. I have to go back to school in September."

Summer – August 21st

I grinned as I followed Kisa Namikaze through the streets of London. "Ki-chan wait for me..." I called after her hoarsely.

I caught up with her at a clothing store. "Is this where we're going to get my new look?"

"Yeah, this is my favourite shop in London." Kisa said as she held the door open for me. "It's practically Harajuku!"

I'd literally run into Kisa coming out of the clinic. She apologized for knocking me down then introduced herself. Apparently she was my guardian angel only she had been confused by the wards Dumblefuck had put up around the Dursleys. So she was now trying to make it up to me by being a tad overprotective of me.

We walked into the shop and I realized that it not only sold some really awesome clothes but it also had a tattoo and piercing parlor. I made up my mind then and there that I was getting a tattoo at the very least.

When we eventually left the store, we had brought three entire wardrobes worth of clothing, and I had gotten a few magical tattoos: a sapphire butterfly, a silver dragon and an emerald fairy, and my ears pierced twice. Turns out it was run by a pair of Japanese kitsune or fox demons. Michi and Sasuke Nara were as awesome as their shop.

After that, time passed rather quickly. Soon it was September 1st and we were on the train heading back to Hogwarts...

AN: Please review so i know wheher or not to continue with this one...

Also I need a better title for this so any ideas would be welcomed.


End file.
